Vampire Knight
by iHeartAnime1997
Summary: Yuuki is a young teenager with a forgotten past. However, she does remember that Kaname helped her from getting her blood drunk by an E-class vampire. Adopted by the Owner of Cross High School, she becomes a Day Class Prefect to help the Night Class Students keep their deep, dark secret. But she has secrets of her own too.. (Character Pairing & More Inside)
1. Character Profiles

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rating: M for later chapters. Don't worry, I'll put a lemon alert so you can skip it if you want.**

**Summary: Yuuki is a young teenager with a forgotten past. However, she does remember that Kaname helped her from getting her blood drunk by an E-class vampire. Adopted by the Owner of Cross High School, even though she had nothing, Yuuki becomes a Day Class Prefect to help the Night Class Students keep their deep, dark secret. But she has secrets of her own that she was determined not to let anyone find out. Will she be able to go on like that? Will anyone find out about her secret? And will she find love in the way? **

**Pairings: YuukiXKaname, RimaXSenri, SayoriXHanabusa, SaraXTakuma, RukaXAkatsuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

*****~Character Profiles~*****

* * *

Cross High School, a prestigious private high school for the super-wealthy and super-talented, is divided into several different groups where everyone within that group has a lot of things in common. The Popular group, the Cheerleader group & the Rich Kids Group are at the top of the chain. The Nerds, the Computer Geeks, the Chemistry Wizards, the Biology Freaks & some more are at the bottom of the chain. And the rest, who are neither in the top or the bottom of the food chain, are in the middle.

**The Populars**

It is common knowledge that the Populars are rich, talented and totally egotistical (i.e. thinking too highly of yourself) bastards (not literally). Well . . . some of them anyway! And the entire Night Class belongs to this category.

Everyone strives to get them to notice them.

That, by the way, included the female and male teachers. I'm not kidding when I say that the teachers were dressing differently, and trying to liven up their classes, meanwhile, students were trying to be cooler, tougher, funnier or more intriguing, just to make them blink.

You can see people changing as soon as they walked into a room. Some would pretend they were _not_ in the room. Everything became exaggerated. People moved in ways that were _slightly_ slower than usual. Or slightly faster. Some people smile more often; others didn't smile at all. Girls would sit at their desks, eyes half-closed, pushing hair behind their ears with whimsical expressions that said: _I'm lost in a sort of sighing thought here._ And then their faces would exclaim: _I just remembered a really cool thing and I have to tell my close friend about! _And they'd swing round to the girl sitting behind them, prance their hands on that girl's desk and go all, "Guess what?"

Often, the girl behind them would be a _complete_ and _total_ stranger!

Oh! There were conversations! So many too just to impress the Populars! I remember once walking into the History and seeing a boy picking up a basket ball and gently thunk another boy on the back of the head with it. At which the second boy turned around, breathed quickly, and asked the first boy if he finished the case study yet. At which the first boy gave the first boy a half-grin and changed the subject to the demographics of democracy or something. To show he was a profound, possessing insights beyond a thunking football.

All of this, I guarantee, took place because the Populars were walking by.

You see, they all wanted the Populars to think they were interesting. They wanted the Populars to think of them as languid people who were cool, smart and simmering with interesting thoughts. They wanted the Populars to want them to be their friends.

Some people actually believed they were cool enough for the Populars attention. They invited them around. They said, "You guys wanna come to my party this weekend? We got beer and the stuff." They tried to strike up conversations.

But every single one was kindly and gently thwarted.

As far as I'm concerned, no one exactly started a _genuine_ conversation with them.

The main Populars are:

**Kaname Kuran:** Kaname Kuran is introduced as the pure blood vampire that saved Yuuki from an attack by another vampire when she was five years old. He is from the Kuran family, and was raised as Juri and Haruka's son. Why Kaname has an inexplicable attachment and gentleness to Yuuki is unknown. His wood bark colored hair and maroon eyes give him a dark, mysterious look.

**Hanabusa Aido: **Hanabusa Aido is nicknamed "Idol" by the Day Class girls. Aido is well known among the Night Class along with his cousin to be "Lord Kaname's right hand". His fierce admiration for Kaname borders on jealousy and though extremely loyal, Aido has a tendency to overstep his boundaries, which results in Kaname punishing him if discovered (often by slapping him). A noble-class vampire who can conjure and control ice, Aido often appears cheerful and friendly one moment, but vindictive and cruel the next. In spite of his seeming capriciousness, he is a dedicated and serious individual. He is often irritated at Yuuki and her naive ways and he resents the fact Yuuki is given special attention from "Lord Kaname". His platinum blonde hair and summer sky blue eyes gives him a playful, Happy-Go-Lucky look.

**Akatsuki Kain:** Akatsuki Kain is Aido's cousin and considered one of "Lord Kaname's right-hand men." While the Day Class girls have nicknamed him "Wild", Kain is actually mellower than Aido and his laid-back attitude and his association with Aido frequently has him getting into trouble, despite not being directly responsible. Kain is incredibly perceptive and frequently sensitive to others' feelings, most particularly with his cousins, Aido and Ruka's. Kain has the ability to conjure and control fire. It has been hinted that Kain has some feelings for Ruka but he has yet to reveal his true feelings to her. His protectiveness over Ruka is the only thing preventing him from fully devoting himself to Kaname like Aido. His Chilean Fire colored hair is wild and all over the place and his eyes are a Pohutukawa in color.

**Rima Touya:** Rima Touya is one of the youngest Night Class students and she works as a model alongside Senri Shiki. She is 165 cm tall. Rima is smart and usually appears uninterested and indifferent. She is often blunt and has a fairly quick temper. She cares deeply for Shiki and possesses a personality similar to his. Rima possesses lightning or electricity related abilities. She shares a fondness for Pocky with Shiki. Her Tenne (Tawny) hair is styled in two pigtails and her bangs fall over her dark orchid color eyes.

**Ruka Souen:** Ruka Souen is a female noble vampire who provides a stark contrast to Yuuki Cross. She is 169 cm tall. Her power is to control other vampires into killing each other or themselves. Ruka has been in love with Kaname Kuran since she was a child and thus remains close to him as a faithful friend. However, she ironically remains unaware of Kain's unrequited love for her. She is also long time friends to her cousins Aido and Kain. She has an intense jealousy towards any humans that raise Kaname's interest. Her long wavy hair is honey brown and her bangs that are parted in the middle fall over her hazel brown eyes.

**Seien:** Seiren is a student of the Night Class, and is Kaname's unofficial bodyguard. She is usually the first to defend Kaname from anyone regarded as a threat to his safety. She threatens to kill Zero when he threatens Kaname with the Bloody Rose. Seiren also appears to serve Kaname in the capacity of a spy or informant. She practices martial arts to use herself as a weapon against enemies mainly focusing on her intensely sharp finger nails. Her violet hair is cut into a bob and is pin-straight with bangs falling over her Han purple eyes.

**Senri Shiki:** One of the youngest Night Class members, he works as a model with Rima. When the night class is given orders to hunt down a level E vampire, Shiki is usually the one seen out hunting the level E vampires. He has a whip-like weapon which develops from his blood. Shiki possesses a personality similar to Rima Toya. He is usually impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires except for Rima and Ichigo. He rarely expresses emotion, and may seem like he doesn't care about his surroundings. Because of his reserved nature, he keeps to himself, and never has much to say. He has Baker's chocolate colored hair and blue eyes clearer than the clearest of lake.

**Takuma Ichiyo:** Takuma Ichijo is the vice-president of the Night Class. He is a noble-class vampire nearly as powerful as Kaname, whom he is close to and respects. With his cheerful and enthusiastic demeanor, Ichijo appears very "un-vampire like", lacking the dark atmosphere that surrounds most vampires and making him appear more like a human. Ichijo maintains a close friendship with Senri Shiki. Ichijo is ordered by his grandfather Asato Ichijo to spy on Kaname while attending Cross Academy but refuses out of loyalty for his friend. Takuma has blonde hair with bangs that fall over his Kelly green eyes.

**The Cheerleaders**

I'm not too fond of them so I'll make it quick.

They are rich and sexy and love nothing more than flaunt it as if there is no one out there prettier than them. The clothes they wear would even make your average hooker look like a saint! There boobs just suddenly got bigger from A-cups to F-cups(obviously they had plastic surgery), and their butts are all over the place.

Cheerleaders are also people who strive to get the Populars to notice them. Except that theyact sexy, failing miserably every time, making themselves look like total dorks. But they never seem to learn a lesson.

Rumor has it that they do _it_ with at least a dozen people _every single day! _I wonder sometimes if they have STD by now!

The cheer leaders at the beginning of the story are:-

**Amaterasu Ayako:** Her golden blonde hair is always styled in a two ponytails with two red ribbons. Her eyes are Jazz berry jam colored. She loves anything that is skimpy. Her uniform skirt is always hiked up inches higher than it should be and the top is unbuttoned, the tie loosely hanging from her neck. Ami is a complete shopaholic and nasty to the power infinity. When she talks about "_her"_ Kaname-kun, no one can stop her.

**Leiko Mai:** Tropical Rain Forest green colored bob hair with long bangs parted in the middle framing her Shamrock green eyes. Her Shamrock green eyes are probably the other most noticeable feature (the first being her absurd hair color). Leiko is slightly nicer, compared to Ami. She is also a crazy shopaholic like her friends. Her uniform skirt is so up her thigh, you can see her throngs when she struts (or tries to) in the hallway. She's head-over-heels obsessed with Aido "Idol" Hanabusa.

**Hamako Kaoru:** Deep Koamaru haired, midnight blue eyed _bitch_. Has a strange fetish for lacey throngs. Her love interest (cough cough obsessed) is Senri Shiki. She would, if given her way with the prefects, follow him everywhere. She loves Pocky (_strangely,_ right after she saw Shiki and Rima sharing one).

******Akane **Karin: She has long curly red that reaches up to her butt and her eyes are a mesmerizing shade of Persian red (that are _obviously_ contact lenses since that shade of red does _not_ exist in the form of an eye color - even in anime!). She is not that much of a shopaholic like her friends, but a shopaholic nonetheless! She has a crush is on Akatsuki "Wild" Kain.

******Hajime **Fukiko: She has Castro colored hair and honey brown eyes. She is always seen with her two yellow cheer leading pom-poms, shouting out cheers at the top of her lungs! She is nice and almost talk-able when not around her "friends". Kind of a lost puppy if there is no one shouting out orders at her really. Has a thing for Takuma Ichijo.

Next, is one of the **In-Between Group**

They are smart, elegant and completely down-to-earth. And they are _full_ of secrets! No one in the school, except some in the Night Class, knows _anything_ about them.

They are pretty, no doubt! Although they don't use a lot of layers of makeup, they still manage to bring out their best features to attention! The clothes they wear don't show a lot of skin, leaving some of it to their imagination. Sometimes, their toned stomach can be seen, and other times, it might be a bit of their cleavage, or even their legs, but never all at once!

The girls in this group are full of mysteries! For example, _why_ aren't they part of the _top_ of the chain? What _is _it that only a few in the Night Class know about them? Why can no boy charm these girls?

The two girls in this group are:

**Yuuki Cross: **The adopted 15-year-old first year daughter of the Headmaster Kaien of Cross Academy who wields the Artemis rod, an anti-vampire weapon given to her by Kaien Cross. She is a Guardian protecting the vampire students' secret from the human students. Yuuki is close to Zero Kiryū, and comforted him when he needed some one the most; the reason why he vowed to protect her from any danger (including Kaname Kuran). Her other significant relationship is with Kaname Kuran, whom she has been in love with since he saved her as a young child. She is generally a kind, caring, cheerful, crazy and comedic character, but she is very naive and careless girl, often portrayed as not being very smart, being a poor student due to the fact that she is a Guardian at night and student in the daytime, giving her little time to study and sleep. She is often kept ignorant by other characters who know more about on-goings, which results in her character feeling guilty for being unaware of the suffering of other characters. Yuuki is a healing and soothing character, who exemplifies her justice side. Her medium length hair is Temptress colored and her eyes are a shade of Bordeaux.

**Sayori Wakaba: **Sayori "Yori" Wakaba has been Yuuki's best friend since Junior High School. She has a fiance. Yori is a very perceptive girl who finds the aura of the Night Class to be scary. She is one of the few girls with no interest in the Night Class and not intimidated by Zero, frequently joining Yuuki to tease him while maintaining that Yuuki is the only one capable of dealing with him. She is also a daughter of an important official**. **Yori's hair is a rich shade of hazel and her large eyes are a lovely honey brown.

Here are some other characters that aren't necessarily in any group but are important nonetheless.

**Zero Kiryū: **Zero Kiryu is unique being both a Vampire Hunter and a vampire. Yuuki's close friend and a Cross Academy Guardian, he was trained to be a Vampire Hunter at a young age. Zero carries the anti-vampire gun called "Bloody Rose". Zero lives with Kaien Cross and Yuuki, after being bitten by a pure blood vampire who also murdered his family. Due to the attack, Zero developed a deep hatred and distrust of vampires, despite originally being a gentle character by nature. Zero is best described as an exemplifying hesitant nature.

**Kaien Cross:** Kaien Cross is over 200 years old, the oldest and most powerful known Vampire Hunter, nicknamed "The Fangless Vampire". In spite of being a vampire hunter, Kaien maintained friendships with several pure blood vampire families, especially the Kurans. Kaien adopted Yuuki and also took Zero and Saboten into his home after they lost their families. Kaien retired as a vampire hunter and became the Headmaster of Cross Academy, he established the Day Class and Night Class with Kaname Kuran with dreams of promoting peace between humans and vampires. Kaien is an eccentric character who often provokes Zero and irritates other characters with his silly mannerisms, though he is a serious character when it comes to matters he cares about. He carries a hidden anti-vampire weapon in his cane. He was in love with Juri Kuran, though never mentioned directly.

* * *

**So, Dearest Readers. These are the important groups and the people in them. I hope you are excited about reading this story. So, until next time :)**

**P.S** **New characters** **updates and character appearances (of OC'c) will occur. I will put up an alert whenever it has so you will be aware of these changes!**


	2. Secrets of the Night

**Title: Forbidden Love**

**Rating: M for later chapters. Don't worry, I'll put a lemon alert so you can skip it if you want.**

**Summary: Yuuki is a young teenager with a forgotten past. However, she does remember that Kaname helped her from getting her blood drunk by an E-class vampire. Adopted by the Owner of Cross High School, even though she had nothing, Yuuki becomes a Day Class Prefect to help the Night Class Students keep their deep, dark secret. But she has secrets of her own that she was determined not to let anyone find out. Will she be able to go on like that? Will anyone find out about her secret? And will she find love in the way?**

**Pairings: YuukiXKaname, RimaXSenri, SayoriXHanabusa, SaraXTakuma, RukaXAkatsuki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the first chapter.**

**If you haven't read the first chapter of VK, this has _a lot_ of spoilers.**

**Well, i hope you enjoy ^_-**

**P.S. There may be some colors you don't know. Like the colors I mentioned in the Characters Profiles! If that happens, go to this site and try to see if you can find it.**

www . colblindor color - name - hue /** (A/N: Don't leave any spaces.)**

**It's seriously helpful to me at times when I wanna write a familiar but not familiar color name =P**

* * *

**I would first like to thank everyone (my friends, mainly) who inspired me to write this story.**

**This story is dedicated to all of my fellow adoring (YuMe) fans of Matsuri Hino's Vampire Night.**

* * *

*****~Secrets of the Night~*****

* * *

_~Flashback_

_The helicopter flew due north at such speed that green forests became white with snow. Then the trees disappeared altogether and there was an endless stretch of wintry tundra that reached in every direction as far as the eye could see. Not that I noticed these things. Slumped over in the luxurious leather seat, a thick blanket wrapped around me, my thought stayed on the sight of my parents - them. The vampire, who was seated next to me, reached out and squeezed my hands covered in blood, eyes wide, and mouth open in a silent scream - and how much I already missed reassuringly._

_"Roger that. ETA is ten hundred," I faintly remember the pilot say, and I began looking out the window to catch a glimpse of the place I was being taken to._

_There was no end to the icy terrain and we'd already been flying for over it for quite some time. After a great deal more flying, the helicopter finally began to slow down and then descended by a lonely shack, no larger than a tool shed, sitting all by itself in the middle of the frozen desolate landscape. I eyed the feeble hovel, that looked as though It might taken ripped from its earthly troubles by the hungry wind at any given moment, inquisitively._

_An old rusted sign attached to the structure said, "GOVERNMENT FACILITY. TRESPASSERS WILL BE TERMINATED."_

_When the helicopter touched down, men in white snow gear jogged out of the shack and quickly opened the door. My teeth began to chatter wildly as the sub-zero temperature wind hit me in the face._

_My savior took hold of my waist with both hands, lifted me up into a hug and and proceeded to get off the helicopter towards the shack._

_Once outside, I instinctively temperature was so far below zero that the thermometer had hit it's bottom mark and stayed there months before. Inhaling hurt my lungs and instantly froze my nostrils. It was the type of cold that prevents you from thinking straight. Not the harsh winters people talk about all the time._

* * *

It was the beginning of darkness in the evening, just after twilight when the sky had, generally saying, remained somewhat bright and blue, and the sky started turning into a mixture of the most beautiful and mysterious shades of red, orange, pink and yellow.

Love struck girls and boys were surrounding the front doors of the Moon Dormitory, the building that housed the students of the Night class, to catch a glimpse of the boys and girls of the Night Class after the long year-end holiday.

"Don't push!"

"Hurry up and move it!"

"It's curfew time for everyone in the Day Class, so just go back to your Dorms."

I was shouting out orders at all the girls but all of my efforts were fruitless. No one listened to me and kept on squealing and shouting and whooping with their pupils wide with anticipation, blush evident on their cheeks on the cold night.

* * *

Oops! I'm _so_ sorry! Where are my manners! My name is Yuuki Cross, age 15 and I'm a Day Class Prefect of Cross Academy.

Cross Academy is a prestigious private school situated in a huge land area in an isolated area. Only the rich and talented are accepted in the school **. . . with exceptions.**

The grounds consists mainly of an Office building, the different sectors of classroom buildings, the gyms, the cafeterias, two enormous dorm [each room has a bedroom, bathroom, walk-in closet and a mini library/study] buildings which housed the suites of the enormous students and another two dorm buildings for teachers. There were shopping malls, restaurants, bars, casinos, tennis courts, swimming pools (an indoor one for privacy and an outdoor one to tan in), spas, parks, a couple of beaches, and many other places - like a greenhouse housing exotic, and some extinct, plants in the nearby land, all owned by the owner of Headmaster.

It divides its student body into two groups: the Day Class and the Night Class. The Day Class and Night Class share the use of school facility in rotation. But when the classes change in the evening, it's always a complete chaos. Which is one of the reasons why there are two prefects in both the Day Class and the Night Class.

The reason why students of the Day Class always crowd around in the evening is because the Night Class in an elite group of students . . . and they are all completely flawlessly gorgeous. All of them have silky smooth skin and gentle looking eyes as well as soft, kissable lips. Their hair are effortlessly silky looking and they all have dignified aura surrounding them.

* * *

"Good morning Ladies," the breathtakingly gorgeous Aido "Idol" Hanabusa smiled brightly at all the girls making them blush and squeal even more than they already were. "Still as pretty as ever I see."

'Morning?' I thought incredulously at his stupidity. **But then again . . .**

Suddenly, the girls started stomping towards the boys and my thought were interrupted. One of the girls behind me ran so fast, I almost fell down.

_Almost._

Thankfully, I was saved just as I was inches from my face slamming onto the ground.

* * *

"_Yuuki_," I heard someone say in a concerned voice.

I looked up to see none other than Kaname Kuran, the Head Prefect of Night Class. His hands were around my waist and he was staring at me intensely with his ruby colored eyes under his long, thick eyelashes.

"Kaname-sempai," my eyes widened and I couldn't help but stare back at them.

"They are always so difficult to manage, aren't they?" he smiled adoringly at me.

I jumped up quickly making sure that the pleated skirt of my uniform stayed down so he wouldn't see my panties. I could practically feel the glares and stares of his fan girls and . . . er . . fan boys.

"Um . . I'm fine," I said, glad for the darkness of dusk so he wouldn't see my blushing face **_. . . but then again, he probably could see my blush . . . after all . . ._**

"You're always so formal with me," I heard him chuckle. "It makes me really sad."

"Oh . . . I didn't mean to," I was sure that my face was scarlet when he said that.

_'It's because you saved my life . . .'_ I thought, my eyes glued to the ground and my shoulders stiff.

* * *

Kaname Kuran is the Night Class representative as well as the Dorm Leader for the Moon Dormitory. **_But also . . ._**

* * *

_~Flashback_

_. . . It's so cold . . ._

_The hill was filled with thick layers of snow._

_Pure white . . . snow . . ._

_Why is it so white?_

_What is this snow?_

_So where is all the red . . . coming from . . ._

_A whirl of snowflakes came out of no where . . ._

_My eyes widened._

_I saw a figure in the middle of the snowflakes._

_"Are you lost, little girl?" he asked me._

_"In that case, can I drink your blood?" he snarled, letting me see his fangs._

**_They are . . ._**

_My eyes widened._

_I struggled as he gripped me by the hair and waist and got close to my neck._

_"Sto_" I tried to shout._

_One second he was a centimeter away from my neck, and the next second, he was on the ground with a thwacking sound. A man stood over him, his wood bark colored hair flying in the wind, eyes glowing crimson._

_"You're a disgrace to all vampires," he said as he tore the flesh of the man who tried to drink my blood and turned to me._

**_Blood-drinking monsters . . ._**

**_. . . who disguises themselves as humans . . ._**

**_Vampires exist . . ._**

_"Are you okay?" he asked, licking his long, slender fingers._

**_But most people don't realize it . . ._**

* * *

This is where my earliest memories begin.

It has been 10 years since.

**_On that snowy day 10 years ago . . ._**

**_He's the one who saved my life!_**

* * *

I had a feeling Kaname-sempai knew what I was thinking as he put a hand on top of my head and ruffled it slightly, giving his fan girls and fan boys even more reason to hate me, and said, "Don't worry about it anymore. It happened so long ago."

All of a sudden, a slightly tanned hand grabbed Kaname-sempai's pale hand and took it away from my head. My eyes widened once again and I looked up only to be met with the violet eyed friend and fellow Prefect Zero.

"Night Class is starting . . . Kuran,"

Jerking his hand from Zero's grip on them, Kaname-sempai turned to walk to class with his friends.

Before going however, he turned around to face Zero and said with a slightly mocking voice, "You're scaring me, Mr. Prefect."

* * *

***Rustle, Rustle***

I frowned and turned to where the sound was coming from.

The familiar figure of Keiko emerged from a bush Kaname-sempai and his friends were walking by.

"K-Kuran!" she started. "Um . . . This . . would you accept this?" she thrust a red rose towards him, blushing.

"Thank you," Kaname took the rose from her.

The girl beamed and ran away squealing with her friend about how well she had done it.

* * *

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran," Zero glared at me as the rest of the Night Class followed Kaname-sempai into the classroom building. "But you do know the rules, right?"

* * *

This jerk, is Zero Kiriyouu, he's the other Day Class prefect. He is tall with silky silver hair, snowy-white skin and beautiful clear lavender eyes. Zero is a casual dresser and he usually wears his school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket. He also wears five silver earrings; three on the top of his left ear cartilage and two on the bottom of his right. I noticed a while ago that he has a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal he called it, on the left side of his neck

* * *

"Shut up! I know already," I said to Zero, slightly pouting. I whispered the last part, "They're different from the rest of us."

**_Because the Night Class is not just an elite group of beautiful students . . ._**

**_The secret that no one knows about the Night Class . . ._**

**_Is that every one of them is a "vampire"._**

* * *

Night Class students are young vampires who attend Cross Academy and live in the Moon Dormitory, while wearing white uniforms. They are offspring's of elite families in vampire society and are of noble blood, gathered by Kaname Kuran, in order to pursue peace between humans and vampires. They are extremely beautiful and highly intelligent. As they are nocturnal and sensitive to sunlight, they attend classes during the night and sleep during the day.

* * *

_For that reason . . ._

"Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your Dorms!" Zero shouted at the squealing bunch fan girls and fan boys. "Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, going, "Kya", Kya", every damn day? Why?"

"You were late again," I kicked Zero in the thigh as girls and boys ran to their Dorms in fear of him. "Useless jerk!" I mumbled.

"Ow! That hurt," he grumbled.

_Our job as a prefect is just a cover._

"I'll get you back for that later!" he frowned.

"As if!" I retorted.

_Our real job is to act as the "School Guardians"._

_To protect the secrets . . ._

_Of the Night Class._

**_Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of the history . . ._**

**_There has been conflict between the vampires and humans._**

_In this country, only a select few people remember the past._

_But . . ._

_The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality._

_The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this schools secret . . ._

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Zero said heading towards the area he was scouting tonight.

_Is because we deliberately block off all connection between the two classes._

* * *

Back in my dorm room in the Sun Dormitory, I changed out of my school uniform into a normal attire.

Suddenly, I sensed something was out of place. My heart started pumping blood at a faster rate than normal and adrenaline rushed through my blood as I grabbed hold of my anti-vampire weapon, the Artemis rod. Running out into the balcony, I jumped out into the open and landed on a branch of a tree. As I swung off the branch into another one, I saw two girls crouched near the Moon Dormitory building with a camera. One girl was holding her leg with her hands while the other was wincing at it. I jumped off the tree and ran towards them. When I got closer, I recognized the two girls as the trouble-making teenagers of the Day Class; Amaterasu Ayako and Leiko Mai.

* * *

"What do you two think you're doing? I need your names and class immediately," I whisper-shouted at them, not wanting to draw attention to any vampires that might be lurking about, skipping class. "Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations!

"Sheesh! No need to get your throngs in a twist," Amaterasu rolled her eyes. Leiko looked up at me and I noticed her eyes were teary.

"What_" I suddenly saw her knee which was bleeding. It was only a small cut but a fair amount of blood were on her knee. I paled. This was bad!

"We need to get you two out of here!" I said, my urgency noticeable in my voice, as I held onto my Bloody Rose tighter.

"Why? It's only a small cut," Leiko frowned at the thought. "I still want to get a picture of Aidou-kun!"

I almost rolled my eyes at the thought of Aidou actually being serious about a human.

"Hurr_!" I was cut off by a rustle in the bushes and I knew it meant trouble.

* * *

I took out my Artemis Rod and shouted, "Who's there?"

Two figures walked out from the shadows of the night.

"How scary," the all-too-familiar face of Kain smirked, Hanabusa Aidou right behind him. "I'd expect nothing less from the chairman's foundling."

"It . . It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the night class," Amaterasu's eyes widened.

"We smelt blood and decided to take a look around," Kain-sempai said to me. "You really are mean, Yuuki."

"After all," Aidou sempai continued for him. "We came here especially to see you."

A gentle breeze blew by. "Ahhh . . ." Aidou-sempai took a deep breath in and inhaled the all too sweet aroma of blood. "It's such a lovely scent!"

"Mmmm . . . the scent of your blood," he looked, directly at me.

"Kyaa!" Leiko squealed. "Did you hear that? Aidou-sempai said I smelt nice," the _'I don't understand, but still . . .'_ hanging in the air.

"Aidou! If you dare lay a finger on either one of them . . . I won't_" I gasped in surprise as Kain-sempai suddenly appeared in front of me and stroked my right hand.

"Did you fall earlier?" he asked me. "The scent we are talking about . . ."

"Is of your own blood," Aidou-sempai continued for him. "Yuuki."

* * *

My eyes widened.

_'When I swung from that tree!'_

"Thanks, but_" before I could finish that sentence, Aidou-sempai pulled me into a tight embrace as he opened my palm and leaned down. I struggled to get out of his fierce hold on my petite frame.

"Aidou," I gasped as he neared my palm.

"You really are . . ." he said looking at me in the eye as he licked my blood. "Tempting . . ."

"Me," he smirked, showing his fangs.

"A vampire!" Leiko shrieked.

"Impossible!" Amaterasu screeched.

_'This is really bad!'_ I thought as his fangs penetrated my palm.

"Stop it Aidou," I struggled and wriggled in his hold. "Aidou!"

I was losing a lot of blood and almost fainted!

"I want more," Aidou-sempai stopped drinking my blood and looked at me. "Can I take it from your neck?"

It was all just too much for the two teenage girls and they fainted.

"D-d-don't you dare, Aidou!" I paled. "Let me go! Aidou!"

* * *

He pulled me even closer to him and rested his face in the crook of my exposed neck and smelt my scent. I shivered.

**_He was going to drink my blood. Just like . . ._**

**_All those years ago . . ._**

**_In the snowy forest . . ._**

He sighed at the warmth my body provided to his cold body.

As his fangs touched the skin of my neck, I closed my eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I tried to think of anything other than the pain I was going to feel soon.

It was then that three things happened at once.

* * *

_One:_ Someone punched Aidou-sempai (not too hard) and he flew off towards the tree behind us.

_Two:_ The same person (whose face I couldn't see clearly because my whole mind went hazy) forced some sort of drink down my dry throat.

_Three:_ And then, the whole world suddenly went black.

* * *

**Wow! First chapter is finished!**

**Even if most of this chapter had spoilers, the last part was soooo not in VK!**

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
